Broken Bow
by BlackCavern
Summary: Pre-FE 3B2/FE 12 Even as a new soldier, Ryan can't catch a break. What should've been just a simple patrol turns to disaster. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem

* * *

"Sir Jeigan, don't you think you're being a bit too harsh? They are only fresh recruits, barely even knights." Cain asked.

"You are partly correct Sir Cain, they are indeed _barely _knights. Still in the mentality of a squire, no discipline what so ever." the old knight's voice was as stern as ever.

"Really Sir Jeigan, be reasonable. It's alright to be a little uh...loose, there will be time enough for them to act seriously." Cain reasoned earning him a frosty glare. "Sir Cain, I believe at one point it was you fooling around during training sessions."

Cain stopped talking.

"This assessment is long over due, it is time these children learn what's expected of them." Sir Jeigan continued fiercely as he stormed down the halls of the Altean palace. "Assemble battalions seven and twelve immediately!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

The archer Ryan found himself aimlessly walking through the same halls as Sirs Cain and Jeigan. His mind wandered to earlier this morning:

"But Big Brother, I might get lost!"

"Don't worry about it Ryan, you'll remember."

"But Gordin!"

"It's all in a grid format...kind of. Well if you do get lost, you can just ask one of the other knights."

"Oh, okay."

But now he was lost, and there was no one in the general vicinity to ask directions from. Panic was starting to rise inside the little archer, for a second he debated whether to just run down the hall yelling "Luke! Rody! Cecil!". After a moment's thought he decided that he wasn't that desperate to find his way. Speeding up his pace Ryan swiftly turned the corner, instead of finding another set of unidentifiable corridors, his view was dominated by red. Then it was dominated by the ceiling.

"Ryan?"

"Oh! S-sir Cain! I'm so sorry, there's no one to ask directions and I'm lost but Gordin said it was in a square but it wasn't so-." Ryan stammered as he scrambled to his feet. Sir Cain blinked trying to sort out Ryan's rambling, he managed to pick out the vital words of 'directions' and 'lost'.

"I hope you didn't have anything important to do, the 7th battalion is needed in the riding fields." Sir Cain informed, "Would you happen to know where the rest of your battalion is?"

"No sir, I'm sorry. I was lost." Ryan hung his head. "But Cecil is usually in the training arena, and Rody and Luke are usually in their barracks or in town."

"Thank you Ryan, you should probably get going, Sir Jeigan despises tardiness." Sir Cain decided to head to the training arena first, Cecil probably has some other pitiful recruit sparring with her.

Ryan watched Sir Cain walk off, then he quickly dusted off his clothing. Then he took off to the riding fields dodging a couple of servants. Last time someone was late to one of Sir Jeigan's meetings...

The little archer skidded to a stop as he entered the riding fields, he was barely able to avoid colliding with Rody. The wind nearly knocked him off his feet, a sign that the cheerful summer was ending. "Rody? Do you know what this is about? Where's Luke and Cecil?" he asked breathlessly.

"I have no clue what this is about, Cecil's whaling the tar out of someone and Luke is fishing." Rody answered, the social knight was irately brushing his hair out of his face.

"Luke is fishing? Oh...Sir Cain won't find him in time." Ryan mumbled flopping down on to the grass.

"So how's your first week in the army Ryan?" Rody asked trying to cheer up the now deflated Ryan.

"It's alright I suppose. But the scrambled eggs for breakfast was burned, and I got lost." Ryan answered innocently. Rody smiled sympathetically but their conversation was broken off with Sir Jeigan calling attention.

"Now that everyone's here." the old paladin glared pointedly at Luke and Cecil. "We can begin."

Jeigan adopted the frosty look that had frightened even the most insolent of recruits into submission. "You have all heard of the bandit problem by now. The rumors that the Samsooth Sires have regathered, might have some fact to them. Regardless of name, a large group, possibly organization of bandits have been sighted multiple times. Their movements have been tracked closer and closer to the capital despite our efforts to eliminate them. Fresh recruits are not sent deep into the mountains for fear of ambush with your lack of experience. But in this time of idleness, some of you have fallen to laziness and ignorance of your expectations. There fore you will help with the efforts. You will head to the village of Koena, where there has been bandit sightings reported."

With that Sir Jeigan marched off, Ryan had to wonder at the way Sir Jeigan marched. He never walked like a normal person, always marched. But then again he's never seen Sir Jeigan off duty.

Sir Cain watched the old paladin strut off with a slight mocking smile on his face. Then he turned to the 9th and 7th battalions. "Captain Arran is unable to join us today, there fore I will supervise this mission. You have ten minutes to suit up and gather before the castle gates."

Ryan sighed with relief, he hadn't let his bow and quiver out of his sight all day. Cecil was lucky too, some kind of intuition must've allowed her to anticipate the orders. Luke was only armed with his fishing rod so he and Rody went to fetch their armor and weapons.

* * *

By the castle gates Ryan found himself staring at the horse's name plates. There was one named Feather, another named Sage, even one named Tiger. Luke had his hand over the name plate as he held the reins, Cecil's was called Orchid and written in fine cursive. Then there was Rody, there was a bronze strip around the leather reins. The name 'Jay' was engraved on it, but he had heard that Rody once nicknamed his mount Freckles.

_Well...maybe all cavalier horses have to have dignified names. _he thought. Personally Ryan thought that Freckles was a good name, the horse was dappled all over.

The arrival of Sir Cain signaled to move out. Ryan looked around confused as the riders mounted their horses, he didn't know how to ride.

"Come on."

The little archer turned to see Rody offering his hand, relieved he grabbed it as Rody hoisted him onto Jay. "It's not that bad, easier then riding a pegasus." the social knight said smiling.

That was true, Ryan's stomach flipped just thinking about the white winged equines spinning through the air. However his confidence was shatter as soon as they started. The ride was smooth but Ryan was terrified of the speed, he wasn't sure what to do. Was he suppose to hang on to Rody? Or just sit tight and hope that he doesn't fall off?

Utterly confused Ryan decided just to fiddle his thumbs until they arrived despite the sinking feeling in his gut. Being unusually absorbed into his activity, Ryan didn't hear the halt order. There fore he was not prepared for the sudden stop, his head hit Rody's back. He heard the social knight grunt as the momentum knocked him forward "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Ryan quickly blurted out.

"Hey, it's fine, I'm wearing armor. Is your head alright?" Rody inquired as he swung off the horse with practiced ease. Ryan slid on to the ground praying that his legs didn't give out. A few seconds later he was still standing and his head wasn't hurting.

Blinking against the strong sunlight Ryan found himself staring at the remote village of Koena. It was in a tiny valley surrounded by the very edges of the Altean mountain chain. At one point in the distant past, it was an important military position. The only thing that suggested that was the large ruined fortress to the east. The outer walls were in ruins but the vast majority still loomed over the small village.

"7th battalion, head down to the village and ask about the bandit sightings. 9th battalion, come with me to search the area." Sir Cain ordered. After a chorus of 'yes sir!'s the 7th battalion split off of the main group.

Sir Cain watched them go wondering if he had made the right choice. He had often wondered if Sir Jeigan had been lucid when he formed that battalion. Luke and Rody were best friends-despite taking the word 'opposites' to a new level-perhaps that was an obvious choice. Individually everyone from that battalion was nothing short of exceptional for their level. Cecil had always been an enthusiastic student and Ryan shared the marksmanship that ran through his family.

But as a group...

Cecil and Luke never agreed on anything, which oddly included not agreeing that they never agree. During these arguments one could practically see Rody mentally banging his head on an imaginary wall. Ryan seemed to believe that every little mistake he made was the end of the world.

But maybe all this was just a phase. After all, in their youth, he and Abel had been as different as night and day. And as Sir Jeigan had so delicately put it, they were still just new recruits. They'll figure out a command hierarchy soon enough.

Thinking of his old comrade caused a familiar tug of loss through the red knight, and even the smallest twinge of resentment. Shaking off these feelings he turned back to the 9th battalion, "Alright, we can start by combing the wooded area around the fortress."

Ryan started to feel nostalgic for home as he looked at the little village. Cecil-being the up front one-had snagged the first villager they saw and began questioning him.

"I wonder why Captain Arran couldn't come, I heard that he's sick. Hey! Maybe that means we don't have to train anymore and-OW!" Luke yelled.

Rody had slapped him upside the head, a common gesture. Normally it was just a light reprimand that had no real anger or force behind the blow. This time it knocked Luke clean over, he would've been tasting dirt if quick reflexes had not saved him.

"Show some respect!" Rody snapped.

"I was kidding, you know, not really meaning it." Luke got up rubbing his head.

Ryan turned his attention back to Cecil after that, he wasn't sure if Rody was just easily forgiving, or Luke just had too good of a nature to sustain anger. One way or another it would blow over in a bit, half a minute maximum. He had often wondered if the two could have a real, proper fight...hopefully not.

"Thank you for your time." Cecil finished up her quiz. "That was the local milkman, he said that they've seen bandits at day time, would you believe it!"

Ryan shook his head, bandits at day time was unheard of, even in a vulnerable little place like this. Now that he had taken a good look around, he saw that the majority of the doors were barred and the windows blocked. Very few people were wandering the streets. A blind man could tell that the townsfolk were nothing short of terrified.

* * *

"Did you see something?"

"Sir Cain? No, was I suppose to see something."

Regardless Sir Cain still found himself staring at the fortress. A nagging feeling clung to him, something like guilt or maybe dread. Finally the unidentifiable feeling got the better of him.

"Morris, I'm going to check that fortress."

"Sir? Is that wise, to go in by yourself?" Morris questioned.

"The fortress is abandoned, this won't take long." Sir Cain answered. The fortress was on top of a knoll, during the hike he kept his eyes glued on the walls, he saw nothing else.

The fortress, despite its ruined look, was a sanctuary of cool air. It was dark except for a few streams of light that forced through the cracks on the walls. The top of the fortress was demolished but Cain found stairs that led underground. The steps were slimy with brackish water and mildew. The halls started to get narrower but there were racks on the walls meant for torches. Sir Cain pulled the material out of a rack, it was a kindling bundle. To his surprise it didn't crumble on contact, in fact only the top part was burnt, the rest was dry straw.

Tossing the bundle aside Sir Cain drew his sword and walked warily back towards the stairs. Just as he reached the steps a storm of footsteps thundered behind him. Cursing his luck but prepared, Sir Cain turned and using the momentum, swung his sword sideways. A spray of blood and a scream of pain greeted him, a burly figure clad in rags fell to his feet. Clasping the hilt of his weapon Sir Cain raced up the steps, elevation was his only chance at an advantage.

Before even getting half way up, a group of bandits cut his way upwards.

"Out of my way!" the knight growled. He sliced at his opponents but his efforts were to no avail, he was far too outnumbered. The second he slew a bandit two more took his place. He ducked an axe, a second later another weapon struck him from behind making him stumble.

Horror Sir Cain's body as he realized his efforts were Sisyphean. He locked blades with a bandit then finished him off with a shove and thrust. The entrance was lost in the circle of bandits that surrounded him. As he clashed with an axeman someone attacked him from behind. A wooden shaft collided with his head, Sir Cain felt himself falling.

_Damn._

Ryan was turning circles yet he couldn't find anymore villagers, they were all locked up in their homes. So what were they suppose to do now?

"7th battalion!" a social knight was barreling into the village at break neck speed. He ran a bit past before pulling his horse into a stop. "Big trouble, 9th battalion is being attacked by bandits!" he yelled.

"Bandits? From where?" Luke asked.

"The fortress, Sir Cain went to investigate and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Sir Cain can take care of himself, let's go!" Luke cut him off.

* * *

Ryan nocked an arrow on his bow and released the shaft into the neck of a bandit. Despite the crowd of bandits fighting the social knights he could still see a much larger group on top of the knoll. How the heck was Sir Cain suppose to get out of there?

With superior training and weaponry the Altean knights littered the grass with bodies. Several of the bandits got underfoot and were trampled.

Ryan wiped sweat from his forehead then looked around hoping to see Sir Cain somewhere. Rody started riding away.

"Rody! What are you doing? Sir Cain's in there!" Cecil and Luke yelled simultaneously. "Those bandits outnumber us by several times, we can't win!" Rody yelled back. "No one can fight their way out by themselves!" Luke exclaimed.

"And we'll all be killed if we storm that fortress by ourselves! That's why we're going back to the castle to request reinforcements! We're wasting time here, stay if you want!" A second before Rody rode off on his own the two battalion decided that here was sense in his words. They went back together.

* * *

"Sir Frey!" Rody yelled bursting into the council hall with Luke, Cecil, Ryan, and a few 9th battalion knights that were brave enough to come. Ryan winced as the door slammed against the wall. _Isn't Luke usually the one with no manners?_

"Sir Cain is trapped inside the Koena fortress, the bandits have gathered there. We couldn't fight all of them on our own, if you find any cowardice in this aciton, I take full responsibility." Rody's voice was strained, he probably was still trying to catch his breath.

"Koena fortress...I see. I'm sorry Rody but we cannot rescue Sir Cain, not immediately." Sir Frey answered.

"...Why?" Rody's voice was even though his posture radiated shock.

"The bandits are not isolated to Koena, you are to be deployed into the northern villages." Sir Frey said curtly. Ryan heard the tint of reluctance in Sir Frey's voice but he was willing to bet an arm and leg that Rody was deaf to it.

"And what's going to happen to Sir Cain and Koena?" Rody snarled uncharacteristically.

"Sir Rody, your are to follow your orders. The 7th battalion _will _put down the bandit attack in the northern villages. You will _not _go off and defy your superiors. As of now, Sir Cain is none of your concern." Sir Frey's voice turned as hard as stone.

For a moment Rody looked as if he was about to argue. Then he turned and swiftly stormed out the room without so much as a 'yes sir'. He closed the door without so much as a sound. As soon as the outraged social knight exited the room silently, Luke turned to Sir Frey. "My apologies sir, but I think that Rody has a right to be upset."

"I understand, Sir Cain is my friend as well. But we have more pressing concerns, maybe you can explain to Rody." Sir Frey sighed.

Luke nodded and began to race out the door. He paused then looked back to Cecil and Ryan, "Well come on! I'm not going by myself!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I thought I'd write something about Ryan, he seems a bit...small to be in the army, or at least too young. Seriously, how old is that kid? Well regardless, from what I could gather, Ryan's timid just like Gordin only more so. If Cain seemed a bit un-serious for a veteran knight, it's because I was trying to go along with the archetype. In the Cain/Abel archetype it's usually the red knight (perfect example: Forde) that's more relaxed, and the green knight (even better example: Kyle) who's more uptight. The exception to this is obviously Kent/Sain where it is flipped.  
From looking at their stat growths, I can say that I'm fairly certain that Rody's suppose to be the 'Abel' and Luke the 'Cain', I suppose that's also supported by their personalities. As for Cecil, I'm thinking that she's one of those cavaliers that isn't in an archetype, you know like Franz and Frey.  
Anyway, please give feedback, ideas are also greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem

* * *

In the underground cells of Koena Fortress, Sir Cain woke up to a dank, musty cell and a splitting headache. His body was freezing but he could feel iron chains grinding against the flesh of his wrists. There was no doubt that the back of his neck and shoulders were bruised. The kindling bundles in the hall have been lit up giving the stone walls a soft glow. From where he was thrown, Cain could see his weapons and armor tossed carelessly on the floor.

Despite the stiffness in his muscles, Cain forced himself to sit up. He gave an experimental tug on the chains. They were so short that he could just barely stand up straight.

Before he could direct his thoughts to escape, footsteps sounded. A few moments later, two burly bandits appeared at his cell. The second one whipped out a key and opened the door. It gave a metallic shriek.

"So a pompous Altean knight got caught by our little posse." the head bandit jeered. Sir Cain had already closed his ears to the jests. "I know about you knights, would rather die then betray your little lords. Well don't worry, we'll just torture you instead. You, the high and mighty knight, will be wishing you were dead by the time we're done."

The bandit unfurled a crude whip.

* * *

Ryan found himself on top of a hill and broiling in the sun. Their battalion have been deployed as reserve, yet the battle seemed to be going in the Altean's favor. That meant that he was going have to be cooked on this hill until the battle was over. The little archer knew that he should probably stay alert but instead, he found himself thinking about his mom's strawberry scones.

The thought reminded him that it was past lunch time. Tearing his mind off his stomach Ryan began inspecting the feathers on his arrows.

"Ahhhh! How long do we have to stay here? They don't need us!" Luke yelled pretending to tear at his hair.

"As long as it takes, whether they need us or not." Cecil snapped although it was obvious that she was raring to get at the enemy. Ryan ruffled his hair trying to dispel some of the heat, he saw a headache coming. Cecil's reprimand didn't stop Luke from voicing his 'concerns'.

"It's lunch time, we won't get a chance to eat today." he mourned.

"Nonsense, besides, you don't want to eat lunch today." Rody muttered.

"Eh?"

From what Ryan has seen, Luke might as well eat his food with a shovel, it was unheard of that Luke wouldn't want to eat.

"The head cook is instructing interns." Rody answered matter-of-factly not once even looking at his companions.

"...Oh..." Luke cringed a little then looked down disappointed, then brightened,"Then we'll just get something in town."

After the food exchange the 7th battalion fell back in to silence. Ryan found his thoughts wandering to dogs, squirrels, otters, more on food, then he thought about Sir Cain. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over the little archer, here they were, sitting around doing nothing. Here he was thinking about food, and what was Sir Cain doing? Dead? Suffering?

Feeling impatient Ryan started shuffling his feet. He twisted an arrow shaft in his hands trying to find something to occupy his anxious mind. Finally he couldn't stand the sweltering silence any longer.

"After this is over, do you think they'll try to rescue Sir Cain?" he asked.

"Well Sir Cain is one of the elite knights, surely they won't just leave him to rot in a dungeon." Cecil reassured. Before Ryan could ask anything else a rider was sighted at the bottom of the hill. He was waving the Altean banner, a sign of victory.

"The 7th battalion is requested back at the palace!" he bellowed.

This time even Rody looked up hopefully, Ryan felt a smile spreading on his own face. The race back to the Altean palace was smooth, aside of dodging the occasional obstacle. "Hey Rody, how did you learn to ride a horse?" Ryan asked his voice almost lost in the passing wind.

"I wouldn't say learn, when I first started to ride Jay...it wasn't that fun. In fact I developed a close relationship with trees back home. Seeing as how I ran into so many." Rody grinned thinking of the memory.

"...Oh. So it's hard to ride a horse?" Ryan asked, maybe that was why he and horses didn't mix, aside of the mild case of equinphobia he had as a small child.

"No, it's just that Jay really didn't like me at first." Rody answered, he trailed off at the last word, "You know what...I have a bad feeling that they're not done imposing chores on us." he voice turned bitter.

It turned out that Rody's bad feeling was nothing short of prophetic. The second 7th battalion set foot in the Altean palace they were met by an informant ordering them to weed out a nest of bandits. "It's just a small one, it shouldn't take long." the informant looked anxious, news of Koena must've spread.

Luke and Cecil looked indignant, Rody refused to look up, Ryan felt like someone had just taken his favorite bow, what was that feeling...cheated, that was it! They were all reluctant to leave but finally Cecil headed to her horse with a huff, "Can't we at least get some water for our horses?" she insisted sharply.

That, luckily was allowed.

Ryan tagged along to the stables, he hated being left out. However the second he hit the stables, Luke petitioned for Rody to take care of his horse. Without hearing an answer the green-haired knight ran off.

"Wha-" Ryan and Cecil started.

"He's probably getting something to eat." Rody answered.

Fifty seconds later Luke came sprinting back with something in his arms. "H-hey, y'know how I said I was hungry? Well here." he tossed everyone a package. Unwrapping his package Ryan found a small batch of strawberry scones, they weren't Mom's but who cares. He shoved one into his mouth.

"Figures that you would bring sweets." Rody remarked looking at the contents of his package.

"Hey! Too much salt's bad for you Rody!" Luke reminded.

"Not enough salt can kill you." Rody countered. He then promptly thrust the package into his saddle bag. "There's no time to waste."

* * *

All Cain could hear was the shaking rasp of his own breath.

_Damn._

That was the only word his mind could process.

_Damn._

What else would someone in his position be thinking? Maybe guilt, about how they failed? Or maybe thinking about the people they would probably never see again. Those were all better things to think about but his mind refused to listen.

_Damn._

He repeated this word over and over again in his head.

His back was cut up and he could feel blood trickling from the wounds.

He felt alright, although in any other situation he would've called himself insane. In fact Cain felt relief, he had never felt so relieved. The whip had an iron tip on the end that bit into his flesh. At every pause he had silently begged whatever diety was up there, that the lash was the last one. At first the tough material of his jacket had offered a little resistance. But upon realization, the bandits tore it from his shoulders, it was now tossed in a corner. But in hindsight, it wasn't that bad.

It was afterwards, the salt water. During the whipping Cain had managed to keep silent aside of a few sounds of anguish that escaped his lips. But the salt water...he could still hear it. A scream of pure agony, it had taken several moments to realize that it was his own.

His brain was fried, his power to think rationally was nearly gone. His eyes were open and staring but his mind was shut off.

_Damn you Abel, where are you when I need you?_

* * *

Ryan held out a hand, it was covered with leaf shaped shadows. He strained his ears and eyes for the slightest sound or movement. Honestly he was starting to question the reliability of their information. Gordin had once told him that the trick to tracking was to look for details. A crushed patch of grass, a broken twig, anything. But he couldn't find anything.

He recalled a distant memory of playing hide-and-seek back home. He had figured out the secret of successfully being 'it'. To find someone hiding, think like the person hiding. Maybe it was the same way with tracking?

The little archer leaned against a tree thinking, surely a high vantage point would be a good place to start looking. But even as the thought crossed his mind, a whizzing sound cut the air. An arrow shaft struck Ryan, the point stuck into his shoulder guard. Jumping two feet into the air the green-haired archer barely managed to supress a scream.

The thunk sound of the arrow alerted the rest of the 7th battalion. Luke launched his javelin through the leafy branches, out of sheer luck the weapon struck. Ryan tugged at the shaft, it was lodged firmly in his shoulder guard but it was just armor. He wrenched the fire hardened tip out of the guard then aimed his own arrow at the tree tops.

Now that he knew what to look for, Ryan managed to pick out a target. The bandits had smeared mud and leaves onto their skin and clothing, melding into the undergrowth. His arrow barely missed form the cascade of leaves.

A hand axe came flying and nearly beheaded Ryan.

A few braver-or more foolhardly -bandits lept on to the forest floor. Cecil tore into them with a vicious delight. Ryan feebly tried to help out where he could.

"Is that it? Is there more?" Luke asked waving his sword around.

"No. There's no more, we'll take the eastern route out, if there are anymore bandits, we'll see them." Rody decided.

A deep anxiety grounded itself in Ryan, on the way out he found himself jumping at the very flicker of a shadow.

_"Ryan, if it's so scary then why do you come camping?" Gordin asked._

_"It's just at night! I can't see anything." Ryan insisted._

_"Well...that's just part of the night time, besides, you've seen hundreds of shadows, they're just shadows. I'd think you would've figured that out by now."_

_"..."_

Just another thing that carried from his childhood. But it had been easier back then, because terrified or not, he knew that there was nothing-well usually nothing-in those shadows, but not in this case.

But soon, the fear was drained out of him in favor for something else. Constant glances at the sky caused the archer's heart to sink to his feet. It was almost sun down, the edges of the sky were turning dark. It would be nearly midnight when they got back to the palace. No chance to...

Ryan heaved a sigh of disappointment and guilt, the negative feelings were twisting his insides.

"So what's going to happen to-"

* * *

**Author's Note: **One more chapter left! What's going to happen to Sir Cain? Is Ryan cut out for the army? Will Rody's demeanor return to normal? Will Cecil be able to whale the tar out of some unfortunate bandit? Will Luke be able to take anything seriously? All this will be found out in the third and final chapter!

Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem

* * *

Cain could feel himself going numb from the cold of the floor. He tried to move his fingers, they felt stiff as if his very joints were grinding in their sockets. He could feel dried blood sticking what remained of his tatter shirt painfully against his skin.

_Ah Prince Marth, I failed._

As soon as the thought touched his mind it seemed as if his very soul shattered. An unfamiliar feeling rose up in him, the kind of thing that you feel when you want to cry.

_Sorry Sir Jeigan..._

_Sorry Royal Guard..._

_Sorry new knights...sorry 9th battalion, sorry 12th battalion, sorry 7th battalion..._

_Sorry Luke, sorry Rody, sorry Cecil, sorry Ryan, sorry Draug, sorry Frey..._

The list went on and on in his head until he was no longer sure who these people were. Cain could vaguely see a light down the hall of the old fortress. He could also see ae glint of bright red just outside of his cell.

It took a moment to recognize it, his armor! For some reason the fire red color caused a spark in him. With one desperate attempt Cain managed to haul himself into a sitting position, his muscle screamed in protest, his arm creaked and searing pain shot through his back.

A slow grim smile found it's way back onto his face. If he was going to die, it sure as hell wasn't going to be freezing to death.

* * *

"Ryan...Ryan?"

The green haired archer opened one eye, "Huh? What?" he mumbled.

"Wake up, they're charging us with a mission."

Ryan now recognize the hushed voice as Rody's.

After a great deal of fumbling around in the dark for his equipment and clothing Ryan managed to stumble out to the front gates. The night was cold, he could see his breath in the air. He was surprised to see several cavaliers, he could not make out any faces in the dark but there must've been at least another attachment.

"Let's go." a deep voice comanded, Ryan caught a glimpse of whitish armor, Sir Frey.

"Where are we going?" Ryan whispered as they started to ride.

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell us." Rody answered.

Ryan quickly figured out that if riding in the day time wasn't fun, it was worse at night. Like any other mounted lancer Rody strapped his lance to his back at a diagonal angle. In day light Ryan could see this lance and if for some reason he was thrown forward, he could avoid it. But in the dark poor Ryan found his forehead meeting with a metal pole. He also was terrified of falling, he had nothing to grab on to.

Unbenowest to Ryan the social knights were closing on a particularly rocky area. Jay found himself being ridden towards a pile of boulders, building up speed he cleared it in a single large leap. Ryan squeaked in fear and surprise, he found himself thrown backwards.

"Hold on tight!" Rody warned, somehow he seized Ryan's hand and placed it on his sword belt.

Now safely secured Ryan could focus on the scenery. It was terribly dark, the night sky itself seemed frosty. The moon was covered by thick clouds and only a little light shone from between leaves. The sound of hooves echoed off into the silent forest with the occasional splashing of water and fluttering of birds.

Almost all together the trees ended giving way to a huge expanse of plain, dew glittered on the grass. It suddenly dawned on Ryan where they were.

"This...is this..." Luke asked not daring to finish his question.

"Koena." Cecil whispered. The 7th battalion exchanged glances.

The social knights stopped just under the knoll that held the dreaded fortress. Their mission was now obvious.

"It's been almost four days...is Sir Cain still alive up there?" Rody asked cautiously.

"Of course he is!" Luke's normally firm assurance was now laced with nervousness.

Suddenly out of no where a searing bolt of light shot from the fortress, arched, and for a moment hung brilliantly against the dark sky. Then it came plunging down right between two knights. A fire arrow.

Thanks to the dewy ground it did not spread. A few horses reared and shrieked but were forcibly held down by their riders.

"Attack!" someone roared from on top of the fortress.

"Go!" Sir Frey commanded.

"What?" Cecil exclaimed.

"We'll hold off the bandits, once you have a clear entrance, storm the fortress!" the senior knight ordered.

The 7th battalion and a few other knights unmounted and prepared to follow orders.

It didn't take long for the entrance to become cleared, the bandits were too preoccupied with the largest body of knights and the darkness was taken to Sir Frey's advantage.

Ryan took his first few steps into the fortress. It was colder in there and the ground was covered with scummy water.

"Stairs!" Cecil called leading them down a pathway of stairs.

"Behind!" a knight called. Sure enough some bandits had thought of returning to guard their fortress. "We'll stall! Keep going!"

Ryan shot down the stairs relived that Luke and Rody followed, hopefully their comrades could hold out until they were able to join the fray. The hall way was dark, lit by a few torches. Immediately they started searching the cells, many were dark and took a while to see to the back.

A scrambling of footsteps caused them to wheel around. A few bandits were able to elude the knights.

"Damn! Go!" Rody yelled. He took up position half way up the stairs to cut the bandits off.

"Don't die on us!" Luke yelled back and continued their hurried search.

Ryan narrowed his eyes trying to see clearly with what little light he had. Suddenly he tripped, his fall was followed by a tremendous clatter of metal. He peered down at his obstacle, a pile of red armor.

"Luke! This is...this is Sir Cain's armor!" he called.

Dodging forward to look into the corresponding cell Ryan felt his breath catch. In the back of the cell, there was a figure. Blood was streaming down it's shoulders forming little pools on the stone floor which seeped into the grooves spreading it throughout the cell. Black patches of dried blood caked the rags that hung from it's body. The head had fallen against it's chest, fiery red hair hung around the face, blood stuck it to the back of the neck.

Swallow hard to get his voice back Ryan called again, "Luke! Sir Cain's here! Hurry!"

The cell was locked, as expected. Ryan looked around frantically not sure what to look for but Luke spotted an old axe against the wall. Grunting under the weight he heaved it against the lock. Sparks flew out but the iron lock held tight.

Luke swung it again, this time they could audibly hear his elbow crack in protest. Ignoring the pain Luke aimed carefully and struck with all his might against the thinnest part of the lock. It shattered.

Kicking the door in Luke and Ryan entered the cell. Remembering from military school Ryan put his finger against Sir Cain's neck to check for a pulse.

"He's still alive, let's go!" Ryan urged feeling slightly guilty. After all he was too small to help physically get Sir Cain out of the wretched cell.

Stepping out of the cell Ryan was greeted by the sight of a bandit running at him with axe raised. He raised his bow and wildly shot off an arrow unable to aim in his panic. It struck no where near the bandit but the axeman paused. Instinctively Ryan shot off another arrow, this one struck.

If bandits were coming through...did that mean...

"Luke! Hurry!" he called back. Luke carefully supported Sir Cain through the hall way trying to not to instill any more blood loss, he barely glanced at the feathered bandit. Rody was no longer at the top of the staircase, a few knights of the other battalion were waiting for them at the floor level. They helped Luke with Sir Cain.

Ryan blinked then shuddered, how long has it been? It had all felt like just a few minutes, and where were Rody and Cecil?

He hurried down the knoll almost tripping in his haste.

Most of the knights were in a crowd, there were torches lit and they were fixing more serious wounds before leaving.

Cecil and Rody were standing aside from the other knights. Part of Rody's shoulder guard was shattered and blood seeped out from underneath to stain his green jacket. Cecil's ribbon was torn off and a thin stream of blood trickled from her forehead down to her jaw.

"I think you dislocated this arm Rody." Cecil noted.

"Yeah...feel's like it. Look Cecil, can you put it back?" Rody asked hopefully.

"It's bleeding you know." Cecil pointed out frowning.

"I know but I can't ride with just one arm and I'm not staying here that's for sure. I'm never coming back here again if I can help it." Rody's voice was grim.

"..."

"Please?"

"Fine, fine, just hold still. You know this is going to hurt right?" Without waiting for an answer Cecil firmly gripped Rody's elbow and an undamaged part of his shoulder. A second later Ryan heard a kind of cracking click sound that made him cringe.

"Ah..." Rody had apparantly prepared himself, Ryan knew that if it were him, he'd be screaming.

"I'll see if I can't find something to bandage that." Cecil looked up to see Ryan. "Ryan! How was it? Did you find Sir Cain?"

Ryan nodded, "Yes, he's still alive. Did we bring a healer? He need's one or he won't make it back!"

The trio walked to a small circle that had formed, a preist was holding a glowing stave over Sir Cain. Sir Frey knelt down beside him.

"Cain, can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah." Sir Cain's voice sounded raspy and grating.

"We're taking you back to the palace. Just keep holding on like you have been. Cain...I'm sorry it took so long."

Ryan looked back at his comrades, Rody's old smile that had been missing for far too long-not to mention replaced by a cold expression that rivaled Sir Jeigan's-was back in it's place.

Luke came over bearing a torch, "Phew, that was hard. But it all turned out all right, right?"

"Yep, you guys did real good, both of you." Cecil agreed grinning.

"Eh...what happened to you?" Luke asked nudging Rody. "Who would've thought Mr. Perfectionist would get hit by a bandit?"

"Aw stop teasing him Luke." Cecil lightly swatted Luke upside the head.

"Thank you Cecil." Rody smiled at the replica of his rebuke, "Let's go home."

Ryan agreed whole heartedly, despite the cold of the coming down, he felt warm inside.

* * *

"So Ryan, do you think you're destiny lies here?" Rody asked.

Ryan looked up from his lunch, his mind traveled to Sir Cain's rescue over a week ago. "It's hard...there's so much pain and suffering. But...I think it's rewarding to, y'know, keep it from happening."

"Great to hear it. Hurry up and finish, we have ground training next." Rody patted his shoulder and left.

A few minutes later red dominated Ryan's view.

"Hello, Ryan. I thought I should thank my rescuers personally." Sir Cain said cheerily.

Ryan dropped his fork too stunned to answer.

"You see, after Frey cued me in on what's been going on, he reminded me to thank a certain stubborn group of knights." Ryan flushed at the mention of Rody's outburst and their own recent gloominess.

"T-thank you sir. I-I think the others are more deservant of praise." Ryan stumbled over his words.

"Hardly, you're efforts were as essential as anyone else's. I am certain Gordin will be proud of you when he hears."

Ryan watched Sir Cain leave.

Yeah.

Maybe...his future was here. With his friends to watch his back...no, he would watch their's.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry that it took this long to finish this but here it is. If you did not understand that last statement, you only have to look at what kind of unit Ryan is. So there we go, Rody's back to normal, Ryan's gaining confidence, Cecil shows that she has more skills then just fighting, and Luke brings out his serious side! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
